fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Garone
Garone is one of the most important characters of Galactian: Battle of Bracelets. He is the third villain who appears in the game. He is the Dark Yellow Bracelet and his weapon is the Dark Trident. His favourite colour is Yellow. He is the nemesis of the Yellow Bracelet, Tucker. His main weapon is the Dark Trident, it can seem quite simple but this item can throw dark rays and even change his form or turn into a darkness mass. It can be very useful. His main ability is Space Traveller, he can teleport everywhere or create doors that drive him or his rivals where he wants. Games Appearances Battle of Bracelets Series Garone is the most important Dark Bracelet after Inferna and Drake. In the game, he first appears in Forestia City after visiting the Quest Palace. He's disturbing Elena when Aingeru meets him. She needs Aingeru's help against him and he is defeated by the Golden Bracelet. In the series, he first appears in Goldenous Forest and fights against Pablo and Aingeru, although he's defeated by them. He wants to take 30 Icons and participate in "Sunday Fighting Tournament" but he sometimes wants to boycott the Quest Battles. Other Golden Bracelets who has fought against him, were Ainhoa, Xavier or Bella. He's one of the bracelets who appears more times in mystic places. He makes a lot of missions in this places. He has to get the Time and Space Orbs, accompanied by other Dark Soldiers. He is always accomanied by some Dark Soldiers. One of the last battles that he has fought against him is Pablo that he tries to avoid that Aingeru gets the Dark Green Bracelet. Personality Garone is a psychotic person, with a crazy personality. He's very impulsive and it makes he's defeated in some fights. Maybe, he is insecure and he is always accopanied by some Dark Soldiers. His best friend, Alange, often helps him in the missions, for example, they were looking for an orb in Monacal Ruins. He's rather faithful with his boss, Darkreon, maybe because Garone is afraid of him. Drake and he has often some arguments and frictions because he blames Drake for all the mistakes of the Dark Bracelets and vice versa. He's secretly in love with Inferna but he doesn't want that Inferna finds out about that. He loves water, beaches, lakes and rivers. He likes to visit electric installations and volcanic landscapes. He hates animals, above all sharks, whales and other aquatic animals. He likes to disturb everybody and cheat. He has an important friction with Aingeru because helped Elena and he couldn't continue to disturb her. He likes cities because there are a lot of lights. When Darkreon sends some Dark Bracelets to the Hades, he decides to join them, because he starts to feel that he isn't improving and he will be a secondary bracelet. This things make him be courageous and go to the Hades. Attacks, Abilities and Powers Attacks Abilities *Electric Demon *Fiery Strength Main Abilities *'Space Traveller' Main Weapon *'Dark Trident' Trivia *His name comes from a river name, Garonne. That's the reason why he loves water places. Gallery Garone.PNG|Garone GaroneBoB.png|Garone in Battle of Bracelets: The Cursed Death Category:Alange's Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Battle of Bracelets Category:Villains Category:Original characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Bracelets Category:Dark Bracelets Category:Fantendo Football League/Players Category:Alange's Things Category:Playable Characters Category:Original Articles